The applicant of the present application has made various proposals with respect to cycloolefin resins such as cycloolefin-based random copolymers formed of ethylene and specified cycloolefins. For example, such proposals 5 are found in the publication of Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 60(1985)-168708 and the specifications of Japanese Patent Application Nos. 59(1984)-220550, 59(1984)-236828, 59(1984)-236829 and 59(1984)-242336. The cycloolefin resins such as cycloolefin-based random copolymers described in the above publication and specifications not only have excellent transparency but also are excellent in various characteristics such as heat, heat aging, chemical and solvent resistances and dielectric and mechanical properties.
However, the above cycloolefin resins have no polar groups, so that there is room for improvement with respect to their compatibilities with resins having polarity.
In particular, when a coating is applied to any of the cycloolefin resins, it is sometimes difficult to secure the coating to the surface of the cycloolefin resin, depending on the type of the coating. Further, when it is attempted to bond the cycloolefin resin to another resin, satisfactory bonding strength sometimes cannot be realized depending on the type of an adhesive employed.